youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MCFinest
Daniel Matias,' Max Matias', and''' Jordan Martin, 'better known online as '''MinecraftFinest, '''are Gaming YouTube personalities. The channel features all three (now only two) gamers, with videos alternating perspectives. MinecraftFinest mainly features Minecraft gameplay, but has also posted videos playing Grand Theft Auto, The Forest, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3, Outlast, and countless others. MinecraftFinest is best known for their first Minecraft music video, "Were Miners and We Know It", a parody of LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It". To this date, (August 2015), this parody has gotten 12 million views. MinecraftFinest have recorded with many big-name YouTubers, including SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, SSundee, Vikkstar123, and more. On July 9 of 2014, MinecraftFinest announced that Jordan would be leaving the channel to go off to college in the video "WHERE'S JORDAN???". After hardly mentioning him for a year, MinecraftFinest included him in a recent video "JORDAN IS BACK!!" Minecraft FACTIONS - Ep. 1 (Minecraft PvP Factions). In this video they announced that they would be making a few series with Jordan during summer break, but he would not be rejoining the channel. At the moment, MinecraftFinest currently has 650k+ subscribers, but on average only have 5k to 8k views per video. History MinecraftFinest started gaining popularity in 2011 posting videos of their creations in Minecraft's creative mode. One of their most popular was their build of Spongebob's Bikini Bottom. MinecraftFinest then created an "Epic Skyblock Survival Series". This was arguably one of their most popular series, and it got over 2 million views on the first episode. After keeping consistent views, for the most part, they created an "Adventure Time with the Finest" vanilla Let's Play series in 2013. This is most likely where their views peaked. This series was actually so popular that they created a spin-off modded series called "Modventures with the Finest" 4 months later. Personal life Danny Daniel Matias, referred to as Danny, lives in Ludlow, Massachusetts. He is multi-lingual, speaking both English and Portuguese. He attended Ludlow High School and graduated as a high honors student with a GPA of 3.9. Danny recently decommited from attending college to continue work his channel MinecraftFinest and his work on Tube Alert. He records in his parent's basement, as seen in the video "NEW GAMING SETUP!" . Not much is known about Danny's personal life. Max Max Matias lives in Ludlow, Massachusetts and was born on October 15, of 1998. Besides this, not much is known about Max's personal life. Jordan Danny and Tube Alert Danny is the co-founder of an app titled Tube Alert. Tube Alert was created after Danny was surprised at how YouTube's subscriber notifications often did not live up to expectations. Tube Alert's main goal is to notify subscribers when their favorite YouTubers upload, and it even rewards the user for doing simple tasks such as liking, commenting, viewing a video, and subscribing to a channel. The Tube Alert team recently added a feature called Discover. Discover allows smaller channels to become noticed by users of the app. Parodies "Taking a Break" On October 2 of 2014, MinecraftFinest uploaded a video titled "WHAT IS GOING ON? (Break and Future Updates) *IMPORTANT*". In this video, Danny stated that him and Max were very saddened and disappointed by the lack of likes, comments, and overall status of the channel. He stated that they needed to take a break to restructure the channel. Following this video they did not upload for 3 days (they stated they we're going to be doing this). In the next video, titled "We're BACCCK! (Updates) *Important*", Max this time said that they would be going back on their grind, and asked for the "Finest Family" to leave lots of likes and comments to motivate them to continue. Quotes * ''"IT WAS THE CLOCKS!!! POWER OF THE CLOCKS!" - Max * "The amount of poops I give is none (repeats)" - Danny * "Max is gay!" - Danny * "Danny is a scumbag" - Max (and kevinhosgaming) Trivia * Danny speaks both English and Portuguese * Danny and Max are cousins, and Jordan is Danny's childhood friend * After leaving MinecraftFinest, Jordan started his own channels: JMarttTUBE and JMarttPLAYS * MinecraftFinest also goes by MCFinest, and The Finest (especially when in context with Minecraft, as not to seem redundant). * It is a re-occurring theme that The Finest call their fans "The Finest Family" * Kevin (kevinhosgaming) is often considered part of MinecraftFinest, but he is actually just one of The Finest's real-life friends they often record with. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers